A Surprising Friend (prolouge)
by Azurian Dreamer
Summary: This is a story about Relena finding a friend that remindes her of someone. There will be romance in later chapters. Relena haters, I do not recomend that you read this, it focuses mostly around her. r&r please Enjoy
1. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundum Wing. I make absolutely no money off this story. If anyone else has written a story along these lines, I apologize, but I have no intent of infringing on your rights. I just thought that this would make a good story, and had to follow through, least I go crazy keeping my already crazed thoughts in my head.  
  
A Surprising Friend  
  
  
  
Relena sat in her office, going over paper after paper. Some pliminary areas that needed to be reviewed, others mandatory pay reviews and job descriptions for several of the companies that she had been appointed leader of.  
  
Glancing at her watch, she discovered that she had yet again worked passed the lock-down time for the office building that was headquarters to the main officals for the Sanc Kingdom. Peacecraft, she thought, when are you going to learn that staying until 12:00 is not the way to deal with all the paperwork. Milliardo is going to throw a fit when he relise that your not home when he calls. Wait, he's already called hasn't he. He has already thrown a fit. He is probably calling the Preventer office right now, trying to find out where I am.  
  
The vidphone in her office beeped. Dang, not again. She rubbed her eyes and wearily made her way to the phone. She put on her best fake smile, and prepared herself for the ear-splitting yells of Milliardo Peacecraft that would make her ears ring for at least an hour after the transmission ends. She pressed the ON button and watched as her brothers brilliantly red face filled the screen.  
  
" RELENA DORALAN PEACECRAFT. WHY ARE YOU NOT HOME? YOU HAD ME WORRIED SICK. I HAD TO CALL THE PREVENTERS. THEY WOKE WUFEI UP. HE PITCHED A FIT BECAUSE I WOKE HIM UP FROM HIS BEAUTY SLEEP. THEN THEY HAD TO CALL SALLY TO CALM HIM DOWN, AND NOW I'M CALLING YOU. I WANT AN EXPLANATION YOUNG LADY. WHY AREN'T YOU HOME? ANSWER ME RELENA, YOU DON'T WANT TO MAKE ME MORE UPSET THAN I ALREADY AM."  
  
Relena listened while he let his fury out, then calmly said, "I just lost track of the time Miliardo. Nothing to worry about."  
  
She watched as he heaved in and out, gathering his breath after his little outburst. She loved him, but sometimes he was too overprotective. His face slowly expelled its tomatoish hue, receding into the same pale complexion he had when she had first met him.  
  
He sucked in one last breath before continuing his scolding in a much more sophisticated manner. " Relena, you know you need to pay more ation to time. Its important for you to get enough sleep, and for the last year you haven't been getting nearly enough."  
  
"I know Milliardo, I know. I just have so much work, so much work. It's so hard to keep it from pileing up. I need to keep it under control."   
  
"Alright Relena, but you are leaving your office as soon as Wufei and Sally get there," he said, speaking like he would to a child that had just broken a rule and had finished sobbing an apology.  
  
"Goodbye Milliardo, talk to ya tomorrow."  
  
"Get some sleep."  
  
"All right, goodbye," and with that she ended the transmission with a tap of her finger to the OFF button.  
  
She turned and walked to her desk, mentally going over the work she needed to take home. She figured that with the time that she needed to wait for Wufei and Sally, as well as the time given to get home, she would have to stay up about three hours more to complete her work, then she could rest for about two hours.  
  
Little did she know that she would not be sleeping at all that night, that she would find a treasure more valuable than anything she had ever known. She didn't know that her life was going to change in a way that she never could have imagined it would.  
  
  
What did you think? I should have the next part out during the weekend sometime, hopefully. Well see ya.  
  
* Azurian Dreamer  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I own Gundum Wing. If you take it from me I will sue you. If you truly believe that, then you are crazier than I am, and that's saying something. I really don't own Gundum wing; it belongs to some rich guy in Japan or something. No infringements are intended.

A Surprising Friend

Part 1

Light, light, light, space. Light, light, light, space. Relena sat watching the world go by from the window of her limosine. Light, light, light, space. Sally sat beside her while Wufei drove. They were arguing about something or another, again. Light, light, light, space.

"Woman, women are meant to clean house and cook. They are only animals that are used for the reproduction of the male species."

Light, light, light, space.

"Chang Wufei, you know that you are wrong, you conceited arrogant, pompous pig."

Light, light, light, space.

"Woman, shut uuuuuuuu.........."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

BANG 

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The limo swerved and came to a stop. Relena jumped out, much to the dismay of Sally and Wufei. 

"Woman, get back in the car now!"

"Relena."

She looked around, hoping to find the source of the problem. After a few minutes, she found it. A brown lump lay in the middle of the street. She made her way to the mass. A dog, she realized a fairly young one at that. She heard her friends get out of the limo and start towards her. 

As she neared the dog, she began to fear that it was dead. Dread settled in the pit of her stomach. She would never forgive herself if it were dead. An innocent creature, crushed, just because she wanted to go home.

When she was about two meters away from it, her fears were dispelled. A groan could be heard cominf from the crumpled wreck on the ground. 

Then she was by the dog's side, kneeling down beside it, looking over it. When he (A.N. It is a he because I say it is. She figured it out in the obiovious way, and I refuse to describe it.) Relized that she was there, he jumped up growling, and promptly fell down, his front left leg obviously hurt. 

"Shhh. Its all right, I'm not going to hurt you boy," Relena said in a soothing voice, "I'm not going to hurt you." The dog calmed.

By that time the others had caught up with her. 

"Relena, what is it?"

"It's a dog, Sally, and he's hurt. Can you look him over and see if you can help him?"

"I'll see Relena."

Relena began to back away to let Sally look, but stopped when the dog began growling again. She moved back, placing a hand on the dog's flank. When she did, he turned his head towards her and gazed at her with eyes that were so blue they were almost black. She gasped, realizing that the eyes were exactly the same as...

"Heero," she whispered. The dog cocked its head to one side and gave out one short yip.

She backed away again; not sure of what to make of the dog that responded to the name of the boy that haunted her days and nights.

She turned on her heal and walked towards the car. She needed to think, and she was having a hard time of it, knowing that the dog's deep blue eyes were boring into her back.

A.N. Dundundun. What will happen next? I have no clue.

Azurian Dreamer


End file.
